


Vector Of Eternity | Вектор бесконечности

by Nice_try



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Okakuri Week 2018, Steins Gate World Line, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_try/pseuds/Nice_try
Summary: Они всё ещё вели себя неуклюже и неловко, когда дело доходило до проявления чувств, и тем не менее медленно, но верно начинали понимать друг друга.7 миников, написанных для Okakuri Week 2018, действия разворачиваются в мировой линии Врат Штейна
Relationships: Okabe Rintarou | Hououin Kyouma/Makise Kurisu





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [永遠のベクトル ~ Vector Of Eternity.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274243) by [Sechzehn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sechzehn/pseuds/Sechzehn). 



> Работа также выложена на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10270491/26426602

Снег мягко падал за окном, танцуя в молочном вечернем небе. Лаборатория Гаджетов Будущего была окутана тихой атмосферой, нарушаемой лишь болтовнёй ток-шоу сомнительного качества на старом телевизоре.

Всё шло как и в любой другой день в той же старой комнате на втором этаже здания Охияма за исключением присутствия Макисе Курису, читающей книгу на маленьком диване, в то время как Окабе просматривал бесполезные обсуждения на @channel.

Время медленно текло с каждым тиканьем часов на стене.

_— Кстати о таинственном, Макисе Сёити собирается читать лекцию на якобы революционную тему в Токио в следующем месяце, и мы не можем не поинтересоваться…_

Внезапно в комнате раздался глухой звук.

Его взгляд тут же переместился на Курису, которая спешно отвернулась от его несколько обеспокоенного выражения лица.

Отброшенная книга лежала на диване.

— Асси…

— Я совсем забыла перезвонить Махо-семпай, — прервала она его с неестественной улыбкой и растянутыми в бледную тонкую линию губами. — Она написала мне утром про незначительные проблемы с последним испытанием «Амадея», поэтому я ненадолго займу крышу.

Не дав ни единого шанса побольше выпытать о проблеме, Курису быстро вышла из комнаты, даже не потрудившись захватить пальто.

Окабе смотрел на дверь некоторое время, размышляя, как будет лучше поступить в этой ситуации. В итоге, вздохнув, он предпочёл сесть на диван.

Курису нуждалась в уединении, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах, и у него было подозрение, что его присутствие станет только помехой этому процессу. Хотя их связывало глубокое чувство, они никак толком не назвали свои отношения, и, несмотря на то что он действительно хотел узнать её лучше в этой мировой линии, его попытки часто были довольно неуклюжими.

Его застенчивость, казалось, брала над ним верх всякий раз, когда он находился рядом с Курису, и, учитывая, что Хооин Кёма мог внезапно появиться против его воли, он чувствовал, что оставить её одну на некоторое время было лучшим решением.

Снег продолжал падать на Акихабару.

Хотя не было сомнений, что наиболее важные вещи остались прежними в мировой линии Врат Штейна, Окабе не мог точно сказать, что всё шло так, как и должно было идти. Связь, объединявшая сотрудников Лаборатории Гаджетов Будущего, осталась неизменной, как и чувства, которые он разделял с Курису, но смещение мировой линии также принесло с собой некоторые болезненные вопросы из прошлого.

Первый раз, когда он увидел, как гениальная Макисе Курису плачет, был после её звонка отцу. Тогда она доверилась ему достаточно, чтобы проговорить свои проблемы, укоротив расстояние, разделявшее их. Он не мог представить, что шаг за шагом это расстояние сведётся к нулю.

И всё же это случилось в другой мировой линии, а в данный момент ситуация была существенно сложнее, чем в поле аттрактора Альфа: в мире, который он создал, Макисе Сёити пытался убить свою дочь, после того как украл её теорию, и, как бы грустно ни было это признавать, изменить случившееся было невозможно.

Сконцентрировавшись на себе и на том, чтобы сохранить эту мировую линию безопасной, он ни разу не задумался о том, насколько болезненно это было для неё. И до сих пор Курису ни разу не упоминала своего отца, возможно, держа свои чувства подальше от любопытных глаз. Именно эта Курису сейчас стояла в одиночестве на крыше старого здания, возможно, трясясь на холодном воздухе в этот снежный день, и думала о том, как неправильно всё складывалось с отцом.

Окабе вскочил с дивана.

Он и вправду был идиотом, как она и говорила.

***

— Да, это я. Только что обнаружил местоположение своей ассистентки, поэтому подкрепление больше не требуется. Буду держать вас в курсе дальнейших событий, как только миссия будет завершена. Да. Эль. Псай. Конгру.

Курису повернулась к нему. Белые снежинки запутались в её влажных каштановых волосах, а кофта выглядела так, будто начала намокать. Её глаза были немного покрасневшими. Она плакала?

— Обнаружен тюнибё, он безнадёжен.

Её голос слегка дрожал.

— Ну, ну, Ассистентка, ты ранила меня. Как основатель этой лаборатории, я был весьма обеспокоен состоянием своей сотрудницы.Курису скрестила руки на груди, её маленькая фигурка слегка дрожала. На лице появилась недовольная гримаса.

— Да, да, какая честь, Хооин-сан.

Окабе почувствовал, что улыбается. Подобный стиль общения по-своему вызывал ностальгию.

— Это ни что иное как правда. Каждый член этой лаборатории необходим, чтобы мои злые планы сработали. Мы должны объединиться, чтобы противостоять заговорам…

— Слушай, — начала Курису с усталым вздохом. Она выглядела невыносимо грустной. — Обычно я склонна игнорировать твои чудны́е закидоны, но сейчас я не в настроении для… Э-эй, что ты делаешь?!

Он почувствовал, как его улыбка смягчилась. Поборов смущение, уже грозившееся вырваться наружу, Окабе сделал несколько шагов по заснеженной крыше, оставив за собой следы от ботинок на белой нетронутой поверхности.

— Ид-ди сюда, — смог проговорить он, разведя руки. Его слова вырвались белым клубом пара.

Курису слегка пошатнулась, на её лице появилось озадаченное выражение, несмотря на покрасневшие щёки.

— Ч-что ты…

Как бы близки они ни были, он понял, что не должен быть посвящённым в детали отношений Курису с её отцом в этой мировой линии.

— Сейчас несколько градусов ниже нуля, а ты одета только в эту свою откровенную униформу, Кристина, — поправил он себя, опустив руки. — Поскольку, как я понимаю, ты не намерена возвращаться в лабораторию в ближайшее время, я пытался, как твой руководитель, предотвратить любой вред для твоего здоровья. Для достижения этой цели настоящим я разрешаю тебе разделить, соблюдая законы физики, отвечающие за теплопередачу, тепло моего собственного тела.

Повисла длинная пауза. Город молчал.

Внезапно Курису издала смешок, её дыхание сконденсировалось необычными фигурами на холодном вечернем воздухе.

— Боже, иногда я поражаюсь, как ты можешь быть таким идиотом, сохраняя невозмутимое лицо, — она сделала шаг вперёд, сокращая расстояние между ними. — Полагаю, у меня нет другого выхода, кроме как принять твоё предложение. Но держи свои руки при себе, или я реально превращу твой неокортекс в цветочный горшок.

Тело Курису было очень маленьким и холодным. Мысль о том, что она в одиночестве столкнулась со своей печалью этим холодным вечером, заставила его сердце сжаться.

Их окутала тишина. Снег продолжал плясать над их головами, будто смешивая с остальным пейзажем.

— Знаешь, иногда я задумываюсь, могла ли сделать что-нибудь за эти годы, чтобы наладить отношения с отцом.

Её голос звучал ужасно тихо в их объятиях. Несмотря на потребность сжать её ещё сильнее, он сохранил самообладание, изобразив неведение.

— О чём ты гово…

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, — прервала она, подняв голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

Пронзительный взгляд её голубых глаз, казалось, был способен читать его мысли. Курису всегда обладала этой необычной способностью, только взглянув на него, понимать, когда что-то было у него на уме.

Он почувствовал, как его глаза расширились.

— Ты помнишь?

— Не совсем, — ответила Курису. Её улыбка была несколько грустной. — Это звучит ужасно ненаучно, но у меня есть ощущение, что мы уже обсуждали эту тему. И то, как ты отреагировал до этого в лаборатории, стало доказательством, которое мне было нужно.

Окабе покачал головой с нежной улыбкой, практически потеряв дар речи.

— Ты действительно заслуживаешь звание Гениальной Девушки.

Выражение лица Курису исказилось от боли, когда он спрятала своё лицо у него на плече. Окабе почувствовал, как его тело застыло.

— Иногда я хочу быть как все, — несмотря на приглушённость, в её голосе слышался намёк на сожаление. — Я всего лишь хотела, чтобы отец мной гордился, но в итоге я разрушила его жизнь. Я была так сосредоточена на том, чтобы придумать что-нибудь, что помогло бы его мечте, что не поняла, что, поступая так, я не сделаю ничего, кроме как разрушу её.

Окабе вздохнул, отбросив остатки стеснения и крепче обняв маленькую фигурку Курису.

— Тебе не за что винить себя, — начал он. — Я не знаю деталей, но ты была всего лишь ребёнком, и я не представляю, чтобы ты намеренно сделала что-нибудь, чтобы навредить другому человеку.

— Но даже так…

— Да, ты ранила его гордость. Ну и что? Разве ты не говорила, что учёный должен принять результаты своих исследований? Твой отец был ослеплён гневом и отчаянием от того, что попал в тупик после нескольких лет проб и ошибок. И… я знаю, каково это.

Бесчисленные образы нахлынули на него с прежней живостью, фильмом прокручиваясь перед глазами. Маюри застрелена. Маюри вытолкнута перед поездом. Маюри падает на землю с безжизненными глазами. Он прекрасно знал, каково это — быть на грани отчаяния, беспомощно бороться против воли Бога, который насмехается над каждым провалом.

В горле образовался комок, дыхание стало прерывистым.

— Окабе! Не…

— Я… в порядке, — перебил он, слабо улыбнувшись обеспокоенной Курису. Её тонкие руки гладили его по спине с неожиданной нежностью. Его дыхание медленно выровнялось. Её присутствие снова вернуло его в реальность. — Что я хотел сказать: невозможность найти решение для чего-то жизненно важного может довести разум людей до предела. Не пойми неправильно, я не хочу оправдывать твоего отца, потому что его действия были подлыми, но мне кажется, ещё есть надежда на то, чтобы наладить с ним отношения.

Губы Курису сложились в кривую улыбку. Она выглядела как ребёнок, который вот-вот заплачет.

— Какая надежда? Он пытался убить меня, ты видел это своими глазами.

Окабе мягко оттолкнул её тело. Внезапно он почувствовал себя невероятно уставшим.

— Тогда, если смотреть на вещи с этой стороны, я недостоин прощения куда больше, чем твой отец.

Он всё ещё помнил тепло её крови на своих руках. Ощущение, как лезвие с ужасающей плавностью погружается в плоть, как её тело холодело с каждой секундой. Свет, покидающий глаза, в которых он искал утешение.

— Прекрати винить себя за то, что произошло случайно! — тон Курису поразительно изменился, её выражение лица было строгим. — Для начала, тебе не нужно просить прощения. А что касается ситуации с моим отцом, то это я должна извиниться. Я слепо следовала своему любопытству, не задумываясь о его чувствах, поэтому я не буду винить его, если он возненавидел меня.

Между ними снова повисла тишина. Курису поёжилась, на этот раз более заметно, чем до этого.

Он знал, что их разговору суждено зайти в тупик, сколько бы они не обсуждали эту тему. Они оба были упрямы, а в неловких попытках поддержать другого всё закончится тем, что они будут винить себя за свою собственную печаль и боль, что усугубит и без того тяжёлую атмосферу.

Он посмотрел наверх со вздохом. Снег прекратился, и луна застенчиво выглядывала из-за облаков, которые усеили вечернее небо над ними. Сколько раз они смотрели на это же самое небо вместе?

— Прости, я не хотела пробуждать болезненные воспо…

— Не бойся, Курису, — перебил он с широкой гордой улыбкой на губах. — Ибо я, Хооин Кёма, возрождаюсь из пепла неудач точно так же, как феникс в моём имени.

Выражение лица Курису изменилось с обеспокоенного до озадаченного, а затем до разочарованного всего за несколько секунд. Знакомая сцена заставила его улыбнуться. Точно так же, как в тот раз в далёкой мировой линии, он позволил Хооину Кёме частично обратить на себя внимание.

— Тебе следовало бы знать. Я не могу бросить своего сотрудника в трудную минуту, тем более если это моя любимая ассистентка, — театрально произнёс он, когда снова подошёл к Курису.

— Л-любимая…

— Вот почему с высоты моего безграничного ума и великодушия настоящим я объявляю о начале операции Глитнир! Мы отправимся в Аомори, как только ты будешь готова. Никакое сопротивление со стороны твоего отца не сможет противостоять силе намерения Безумного Учёного и его ассистентки.

Он медленно протянул руку Курису.

Они всё ещё вели себя неуклюже и неловко, когда дело доходило до проявления чувств, и тем не менее медленно, но верно начинали понимать друг друга. Поскольку она была с ним в бесчисленных мировых линиях, он хотел стать её силой и поддерживать её независимо от того, с какими испытаниями им придётся столкнуться.

Курису помотала головой с раздражённой улыбкой.

— Я до сих пор удивляюсь, почему остаюсь с таким придурком как ты.

— Очевидно, ты запала на уникальную привлекательность, которой обладают только безумные, — безразлично ответил он.

— Да, да, как скажешь.

Тонкая ладонь Курису сжалась вокруг его, и он с трудом подавил желание улыбнуться. Её тепло вызывало ностальгию.

— Итак, пойдём, Кристина?

— После вас, Хооин-сан.


	2. Domestic

То, как она оказалась в такой ситуации, было выше её понимания.

Шансы на встречу были так малы, что она даже не рассматривала возможность того, что это произойдёт раньше положенного времени. Было ли это проявление закона Мёрфи? Или выбор Врат… неважно.

Всё что она знала — это то, что всё произошло слишком внезапно и очень неловко — по крайней мере, для неё, — чтобы быть совпадением.

А что было ещё более абсурдным, так это тот факт, что всё началось с торта. Всё, чего она хотела, — это научиться печь простой шоколадный торт.

— Спроси Юки-сан, — посоветовала Маюри. — Её сладости просто невероятны!

Амане Юки — которая, к её большому удивлению, уже некоторое время встречалась с Хашидой — с радостью согласилась научить её, но в последний момент была вынуждена уйти. По всей видимости, её попросили заменить преподавателя на другом кулинарном занятии, и она передала её в руки «одной из самых способных учениц».

А затем, после того как «Акеми-сан» забрала её со станции Икебукуро и с энтузиазмом представилась одной из учениц Юки, её внезапно поразило заявление, которое разрушило даже малейшую возможность того, что она выберется «невредимой» из этой встречи.

— Ринтаро никогда не рассказывает о своей девушке, поэтому я очень рада возможности познакомиться с вами.

***

Вот так всё и закончилось тем, что она пекла торт в доме своего… парня — она всё ещё с трудом употребляла это слово — под терпеливым руководством его матери.

К её большому облегчению, Окабе Акеми не особо интересовалась её отношениями со своим сыном и дружелюбно общалась с ней на обычные темы, пока пошагово показывала, как готовить простой, но вкусный десерт.

— … а пока бисквит в духовке, вы можете подготовить начинку, как я…

Мужской голос на первом этаже прогремел что-то, что она не смогла разобрать.

— Ой, иду! — Акеми-сан потрясла головой с сердитой улыбкой, бросив на неё извиняющийся взгляд. — Простите, Курису-сан, мужу нужна помощь в магазине. Я ненадолго уйду, а пока почему бы вам не попробовать приготовить начинку? Не стесняйтесь пользоваться кухней как вам захочется.

Когда женщина покинула поле зрения, Курису наконец вздохнула с облегчением.

Не то чтобы она не хотела познакомиться с родителями Окабе, она просто не чувствовала, что готова к этому. Прошло лишь несколько месяцев с тех пор, как они дали имя своим отношениям, а из-за того, что она не могла приезжать в Японию чаще одного-двух раз в год, они не добились особого прогресса. Они даже не обращались друг к другу по именам, несмотря на то что Окабе называл её по имени во время своих редких, но удивительно приятных моментов серьёзности.

Он был раздражающим, совершенно лишённым социальных навыков и чувства стиля. У него был хронический случай синдрома восьмиклассника, из-за чего ему абсолютно недоставало способности читать атмосферу.

И всё же за этим напыщенным смехом скрывался сломленный человек, который с готовностью отдал бы свою жизнь за счастье своих близких.

— Да, это я. Я наконец проник на вражескую базу. До сих пор не встретил сопротивления, поэтому ожидаю, что ловушка… Курису?

Курису подпрыгнула, развернувшись. Объект её мыслей и главная причина этой неловкой ситуации стояла перед ней, всё ещё прижимая телефон к уху, с шокированным выражением на знакомом лице.

— О-окабе, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Могу спросить тебя о том же, Кристина. Пускай Лаборатория и единственная обитель моей души, это место всё ещё является моим домом, — напомнил он с победной ухмылкой на губах.

Курису вздрогнула. Не было никакого правдоподобного объяснения её присутствию здесь, но сказать правду — тоже не вариант.

— То, что я делаю, не твоё дело… «Беззудный Учёный¹», — парировала она, прежде чем вернулась к тонкому процессу нарезания шоколада, не потеряв при этом ни одного пальца.

— О нет! Эта женщина раскрыла тебе мои самые сокровенные тайны…

Она должна была признать, что разговор с Акеми-сан оказался весьма продуктивным, ведь женщина действительно любила рассказывать неловкие истории про своего сына.

— Ну, тогда, если позволите, мне нужно доделать торт, Хооин-сан.

Наступила долгая тишина, нарушаемая лишь стуком ножа о разделочную доску.

— Так не пойдёт.

Курису замерла как вкопанная, немного повернув голову от серьёзности в голосе Окабе. Неужели он разгадал её намерения? Все её усилия были напрасны? Может быть, им не суждено было быть…

— Если ты продолжишь так резать шоколад, он не будет плавиться равномерно.

Она поняла, что моргала в течение нескольких секунд, когда облегчение и замешательство переполнили её.

— Что ты…

— Я-я покажу тебе, как это делается. Стой на месте и-и дай мне вести тебя.

Прежде чем она смогла хотя бы осознать смысл абсурдных событий, разворачивающихся перед её глазами, она почувствовала тёплые руки поверх своих, грудь Окабе слегка соприкасалась с её спиной.

— Сожми левую руку в кулак, чтобы не порезать пальцы, когда удерживаешь плитку на месте.

Его немного смущённый голос звучал ужасно близко. Она почувствовала, как горят кончики ушей.

— Теперь слегка перемещай нож вверх и вниз, чтобы порезать шоколад на маленькие кусочки одинакового размера, — объяснил Окабе, осторожно двигая её руку своей.

«Мне кажется, со стороны мы выглядим как парочка молодожёнов…»

Поборов желание закричать и убежать, Курису задумалась, когда её жизнь превратилась в низкопробную сёдзё-мангу.

***

— Откуда ты знаешь, как его делать?

Окабе провёл рукой по волосам, позволив взгляду упасть на уже готовый торт.

— Это мой любимый торт. Мама постоянно пекла его, когда мы с Маюри были маленькими, — пробубнил он. — Разумеется, в точности воспроизвести рецепт — это детская забава для сумасшедшего учёного моего калибра.

— Да, да, всего хорошего, и спасибо за рыбу.

Подняв взгляд, Курису обнаружила, что Окабе уставился на неё с каким-то любопытством. Она отвернулась, почувствовав, как горят щёки.

— Ч-что?

— Нет, просто… Просто мне интересно, почему моя ассистентка вдруг решила научиться готовить. Самое главное, у меня дома.

— Я не твоя… неважно, — резко ответила она, прежде чем прервала себя со вздохом. — Юки-сан должна была учить меня, но возникла трудная ситуация, и она передала меня в руки твоей мамы. Судя по всему, она одна из лучших учениц.

На губах Окабе растянулась ухмылка, когда он закрыл глаза.

— Понятно, это тоже выбор Врат Штейна.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что Акеми-сан твоя мама. Она такая… нормальная.

— Конечно. Организация не проявляет интереса к обычной семейке, это идеальное прикрытие моей гениальности, — ответил он с наигранным высокомерием. — Кстати говоря, Кристина, для кого этот торт?

Курису подпрыгнула, отведя взгляд, прежде чем вздохнуть в миллионный раз за день.

— Видимо, уже нет смысла скрывать. Но серьёзно, сам не догадываешься?

Окабе остолбенело посмотрел на неё, получив в ответ раздражённый взгляд.

— Ты помнишь, какой сегодня день?

— Четырнадцатое декабря, если не ошибаюсь, но что…

Курису разочарованно взвыла. Иногда она удивлялась, как такой человек, как он, может быть таким забывчивым. В каком-то смысле то, что он забыл о своём дне рождения, характеризовало его, ведь он так много думал о других, что упустил из виду, что каждый из его друзей отвечал взаимностью на его заботу. И вот она стояла здесь, в итоге влюбившаяся в этого самоотверженного идиота настолько сильно, что он даже представить себе не мог.

— Что ж, — начала она, приподняв результат их совместных усилий, чтобы протянуть его парню напротив с недовольным видом. — С днём рождения, Р-ринтаро.

Окабе удивлённо посмотрел на неё. Его челюсть отвисла, в то время как щёки откровенно покраснели.

— Чт… что ты только что сказала?

— Ты что, не слышал меня? Похоже, мозг не единственная вещь, которая неправильно работает в тебе… — резко ответила она, обида на её лице становилась более явной, как и румянец.

— Т-только что, — начал он, медленно подходя к ней, шок всё ещё не покидал его лица. — Ты только что назвала меня?..

— Н-не пойми неправильно! — прервала она, её голос поднялся на октаву. — Это была просто оговорка, я знаю, это звучит странно, когда я говорю это…

Её спина ударилась о холодильник с мягким стуком, правая рука Окабе хлопнула по безупречной пластиковой поверхности рядом с её головой.

— Что?..

— Так нечестно, Курису, — теплота взгляда выдала его слова, когда он сократил расстояние между ними. — Сейчас я так счастлив, что действительно могу сойти с ума.

Торт упал на пол.

***

— Есть одна вещь, которую я ищу, — это смеющийся голос звёзд…²

Окабе Акеми удовлетворённо напевала, пока поднималась по лестнице, ведущей в квартиру. В тот день она была в очень хорошем настроении. Девушка Ринтаро оказалась очень приятной, даже слишком хорошей для её сына-идиота. Да, она не очень хорошо готовила, но она была более чем готова помочь ей совершенствоваться…

— А?

Как только показалась кухня, ей предстало зрелище, которое она никогда не думала увидеть. Стоя перед холодильником с шоколадным тортом, валяющимся под ногами, её сын и его девушка были очень заняты, страстно целуя друг друга.

«Ну и ну! Современная молодёжь».

Напевая ту же песню, что и до этого, она спустилась по лестнице, по которой пришла, с понимающей улыбкой на лице и поймала на себе вопросительный взгляд мужа.

— Думаю, я ещё немного помогу в магазине…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Здесь Курису называет его "Mad silent test", так что я попыталась подобрать нечто созвучное с русской версией псевдонима;  
> ²Слова из песенки, которую пели Маюри и Кагари в S;G0, перевод взят отсюда: http://anilyrics.ru/hoshi-no-kanaderu-uta/


End file.
